Da Drabble Book
by kittypurr714
Summary: Request drabble. Never bother a sleeping Hyuuga. Ever. Especially when he hasn't slept in a long while. Well, unless you have a perfect excuse to dump the pain on someone else of course.
1. NaruSaku: Brilliance

Naruto had a free evening today. He'd done all he wanted to do for the day and was just satisfied watching the sunset from the Hokage mountain… and maybe muse over his thoughts, too.

"Oi! Naruto? Is that you?" He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" he cried out as he waved to where the said girl was approaching from.

"What? Do you want me to leave?" She mockingly teased him.

"Ah! No! That's not it! Sakura-chan is always welcome here! I was just wondering-!" He flailed his arms wildly, blushing and trying to keep her from leaving before he could form an explanation.

"Shut up you silly. Of course I'm not going to leave." She retorted to the blonde before settling down next to him, smoothing her dress and sitting in a ladylike position. She stared at the direction of the falling sun, and let out a contented sigh.

"Sunsets are so brilliant to watch, aren't they?"

He gazed at her, before returning to watch the slowly fading sunset. "Yeah, they are."

Naruto had always been awed by Sakura's brilliance. She outshined him by far when it came to knowledge on… literally everything written on paper. She was brilliant in knowledge and was an excelling medic, but what was he brilliant in?

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" His voice was hesitant, and his face was set to a un-character-like frown, as he was immersed in his thoughts. The sound of his voice prompted her to turn and look at him. The look of his face startled and worried her and she peered concernedly at his face.

"What? What is it Naruto? Is there something wrong? Are you sick?" He didn't answer for awhile, and her training as a medic kicked in, and she started methodically checking his vital signs and points, checking for any unusual body activity.

"Ah! No not that Sakura-chan! It's not that!" Startled from his thoughts when she started examining him, he reassured his teammate that he was fine.

Relived that he was back to normal, she started scolding Naruto, "Then what is it? You never had that look on your face before, nearly scared me to death too!".

"Sakura-chan… what am I good at?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Shikamaru's brilliant at strategy and Tenten's a weapons master. You're the best medic in Konoha next to obba-san and Shizune-nee-san, and Thick-Eyebrows is a taijutsu specialist. They are masters at their fields. But what am I brilliant at?"

Sakura smiled affectionately at him, and then looked at the sunset, which was now nothing more than a reddish pink color in the sky. "You, you're not specialized in any fighting arts like the people you described," she watched as his head bow down for a second, then swiftly continued.

"But," his head rose slowly as his eyes met hers. "You have the power to change and inspire people." He didn't seem to understand, so she explained.

"You make people that have lost hope in anything hope again," She remembered the little boy they met at the Water Country, Inari…

"And turn pessimists into optimists." She definitely remembered Morino Ibiki's little brother, Idate…

"The vengeful people, into people that forgive," She had read the reports of his mission to the Bird Country and the princess there…

"The misunderstood people understood." Ino had told her about the girl they met at Hahajima, the girl's name was Isaribi or something…

"You make cowards become brave" Heck he even made her strive to become a good ninja instead of a being a useless fan girl…

"You make people **_believe_**. It's better than all the other people's specialties that made them stand out." She lay down on the ground. The sunset was gone now. She closed her eyes and smiled, imagining what his face would look like now. He'd look stunned probably, even more after the words soon to fall from her lips.

"After all, that is defiantly what you need to become Hokage."


	2. LeeSaku: Warmth

Kit: This wasa drabble request at Livejournal... Woah, I never thought I'd write and angsty Sakura fic… o.O 'Cause she's not really a girl that I like, . No offence, if you take it to be… Taken after Sasuke's betrayal Enjoys!

* * *

She was outside in the thunderstorm, walking along a dirt (now muddy) path. She'd been outside for awhile now. The thundering roar of the beating rain made her deaf to anything in the real world.

_You're cold, _she heard a small voice somewhere in the back of her head.

_I don't care,_ she replied to the voice.

_You're gonna get sick… _it sounded a little… concerned?

_I don't care. _Sakura answered in a monotone thought.

She'd been out for awhile now, and was starting to feel sleepy, slightly hypnotized under the rhythmic beating of the rain, combined with the cold numbness invading her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, to conserve her body heat, somewhat. She stumbled upon a rock hidden under the mud, and fell with a splash in the middle of the path. She lay there, too tired to get up, her head was throbbing so much that even with the numbness, it felt painful. She was tired. The last thing she heard was the sound of someone calling her name as she fell into a depressed, exhausted sleep.

Searing, burning pain.

She didn't move, and just felt her surroundings. She was wrapped in warm blankets, and she felt something on her forehead. Sakura then decided to open her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly, groaned, and quickly closed her eyes again. Whoever lived here needed a **serious **makeover…

"Sakura-san?" _Someone's calling me…_

"Ugh" She wanted to feel her forehead, but she didn't want to move, it felt so warm under the covers.

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san? Daijoubou?" _That voice sounds vaguely familiar…_

"Water." She rasped out, slightly surprised at how her voice sounded. Her hands fumbled almost pathetically when the cup was given to her. She drank, and instead if the icy, tasteless liquid she expected, warm creamy milk slid down her sore throat. The person, seeming to know what she was going to ask answered her before she asked.

"Water's not good to drink for you right now, so I heated up some milk instead." Her eyes opened the tiniest bit, and squinted at the shadow looming above her.

"Lee?" she croaked, her throat feeling a better after drinking some of the milk.

"Yes, it's me Sakura-san. You're at my house, since I do not know where your house is." He_ isn't wearing those horrid spandex things,_ she noted hazily.

"No san."

"Huh?"

"Just Sakura."

"Ah, ok, if you say so." He reached out and felt her forehead. _He's warm._

"Ah, I'll get you some more milk." He tried to walk away, but was stopped when he felt something grab onto his arm.

"Stay." She latched onto his arm.

"But Saku-"

"Warm." Lee blushed slightly. _He looks sort of cute when he does that…_

"But Sakur-"

"Warm. Stay." She tugged at his arm.

He sighed, and consented sitting on the edge of the bed, and watched Sakura as she started to fall asleep, satisfied that her source of warmth wasn't going to leave.

_He's really warm. _Was the last thought in her mind as she slipped into a comfortable, contented sleep.


	3. TemaNeji: Sleep

OMG! When I read the request, I was like: "WHY didn't I think of that before?" Temari seems to be the type of girl that loves annoying the shit out of guys like Shikamaru or Neji, just to get a reaction. Minus Gaara, of course. XD

-----

Temari was bored.

She and Gaara were originally supposed to have a meeting with the Hokage, talk to Naruto for a little bit, and then leave, but then again, anything with Naruto mixed in it never went according to plan.

They ended up sparring, wandering around Konoha, eating dinner with Naruto at Ichikaru's (he conned them into paying!) and finally ended up at the Hyuuga estate. He had been talking about his girlfriend, Hinata, to Gaara so she took the time to excuse herself from the whatnot. Since there was nothing else to do, she decided to explore the estate. She wandered in the hallways, turning here or there, and didn't bump into anyone (but then again, it was pretty late in the night now).

Her exploration came to a halt when she saw a rice paper door with Neji's name written on it. Suddenly feeling extremely devilish (and a need to vent on something/someone), she grinned a shit-eating grin as she opened the door as quietly as she could, and entered. Surprised somewhat at no sudden attack… _didn't Naruto say something about him having guard duty with no rest for awhile?_ She tiptoed quietly to the blanketed, lumpy form at the side of the room.

Temari then squatted next to the lumpy mattress, a sleeping Neji residing within, and with one finger… poked.

No reaction.

Poke poke.

Still nothing.

Poke poke poke.

Nothing.

Poke poke pokie poke poke poke.

She could have sworn she saw him twitch.

So the relentless poking continued for about 15 minutes…

Poke poke poke.

Neji seemed to have finally given up pretending to be asleep, as he clutched his blanket and pulled it over his head.

"Goay"(Go away) Neji muttered.

Temari grinned. One more poke and he'll blow up.

Poke.

And Neji blew.

"What the hell do you want Naruto? I'm tired, I've had guard duty for 3 days and nights straight, and I just want to-"

"Sorry wrong person." Temari stood up and smirked at the bleary-eyed Hyuuga.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Temari of Sand, and ask Naruto, he brought me and Gaara here to see Hinata, or something…"

"Oh that's ni- wait…Naruto?" Neji growled.

Temari could see where this was going. And her shit-eating grin came out again.

"Yup. Wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for him." And she witnessed the Hyuuga glare of death get bigger and more menacing.

"NARRRRUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neji roared as he stomped out of his room, sending more than a few other Hyuugas out of bed.

Temari sighed contentedly.

Boys were so fun too annoy the hell out of.


End file.
